1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of photography, and particularly to a photosensitive material processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of photographic film involves a series of steps such as developing, bleaching, fixing, washing, and drying. These steps lend themselves to mechanization by conveying a continuous web of film or cut sheets of film or photographic paper sequentially through a series of stations or tanks, each one containing a different processing liquid appropriate to the process step at that station.
There are various sizes of photographic film processing apparatus, i.e., large photofinishing apparatus and microlabs. A large photofinishing apparatus utilizes tanks that contain approximately 100 liters of each processing solution. A small photofinishing apparatus or microlab utilizes tanks that may contain less than 10 liters of processing solution.
The chemicals contained in the photographic solution: cost money to purchase; change in activity and leach out or season during the photographic process; and after the chemicals are used the chemicals must be disposed of in an environmentally safe manner. Thus, it is important in all sizes of photofinishing apparatus to reduce the volume of processing solution. The prior art suggest various types of replenishing systems that add or subtract specific chemicals to the photographic solution to maintain a consistency of photographic characteristics in the material developed. It is possible to maintain reasonable consistency of photographic characteristics only for a certain period of replenishment. After a photographic solution has been used a given number of times, the solution is discarded and a new photographic solution is added to the tank.
Activity degradation due to instability of the chemistry, or chemical contamination, after the components of the photographic solution are mixed together causes one to discard the photographic solution in smaller volume tanks more frequently than larger volume tanks. Some of the steps in the photographic process utilize photographic solutions that contain chemicals that are unstable, i.e., they have a short process life. Thus, photographic solutions in tanks that contain unstable chemicals are discarded more frequently than photographic solutions in tanks that contain stable chemicals.
The prior art suggest that if the volume of the various tanks contained within various sizes of photographic processing apparatus were reduced the same amount of film or photographic paper may be processed, while reducing the volume of photographic solution that was used and subsequently discarded. One of the problems in using smaller volume tanks is that the inner and outer sections of the tank typically are fixed and not separable. Another problem in using low volume tanks is that the material being processed typically has a tendency to jam. Hence, it was difficult and time-consuming to separate the rack from the tank for cleaning and maintenance purposes.